


Needed

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Rough passion burns...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

Anton isn't sure when exactly he became the kind of man who would willingly push his partner back into a wall to kiss her roughly, demanding. Darcey, thankfully, never seemed to mind. His hand tangles into her hair, pulling her closer as they kiss so it is deep and slightly unforgiving. His free hand is at her back as the kiss deepens until she is pressed so tightly against him that he can feel the weight of her breasts caught between them, her body shaking with need, he pauses, pulls her leg around him and finally pushes in, noting her mewl of pleasure even as his hand returns to her back, her entire body arching to each thrust, each mewl rewarded with a deeper kiss and a rougher pace. She responds to him as she always has, arching roughly to match his beat, breathing catching between mewls, his own hitching to match hers, the pace ups, grows rougher and she holds him harder, pressing him into her with such a pace he finds he is almost clawing her back with each thrust, dragging deep and sinful sounding noises from the back of her throat until finally he hits climax, her own following seconds later, her breath still hitching as they slow, then settle, his smile soft as he claims her lips in a softer kiss now, burrowing his face into her curling hair as he pulls back a little, still holding her tightly. 

"Well... clearly we needed that..."

His voice is rough and husky and she smirks slightly. 

"Well... I could use a few more of those... except perhaps in a bed and perhaps not quite so roughly taken."

He smiles slightly, kissing her gently. 

"We were both rough."

"I know... and now we should enjoy one another a little more... since we have at least had a little while..."


End file.
